<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by pyromanicofthesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107655">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea'>pyromanicofthesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, time travel i guess?, unbeted we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:59:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The moment his eyes met those lavender ones, Bakhure felt like he was meeting someone his destiny was intertwined with far before he was meant to meet the man. Somehow, he knew that he knew Malik, or more specifically, he knew he <em>would</em> know Malik later on.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thief King Bakura/Marik Ishtar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written inspired by a wonderful conversation in a discord group about modern tkb and malik in modern tkb's clothes. Shoutout to...literally the entire group yelling (gently) at me to write this XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't been the most enjoyable day at work, but it was over now. The sun was just beginning to set below what little of the horizon was visible within the concrete jungle of downtown Domino. The evening air was crisp with the changing of seasons, yet void of the autumn winds that would sweep the streets during late September. It was the perfect night to be walking home, if one didn't mind the light bite of the evening chill.</p><p>Bakhure paid it no mind as he headed into the subway station. The platforms were a little crowded, as he always hit the last leg of the post-work rush unless he stopped somewhere to eat, but not crowded enough that there was no room for passengers when the subway arrived.</p><p>He squeezed into a section further down, leaving room near the doors for short-term riders. His stop was the second to last on that line.</p><p>He never minded the commute. It gave him plenty of time to think, which helped him gain his barrings in the modern world in the beginning and helped to keep him grounded even after learning to navigate his new-found life. He still didn't know how he was in Japan - <em>modern</em> Japan at that - but he wasn't about to sniff around and risk being sent back. Not when he already made himself a life in the new age. Especially not when he could proudly say he lived to see the day history <em>forgot</em> the Pharaoh.</p><p>He knew the Pharaoh's name, but he refused to say it. Let history forget. Bakhure knew and spoke the names of each soul within the bloodied gold of the Items - which he learned from his gracious roommate had been released several years ago - every day to ensure each <em>ren</em> would make the crossing.</p><p>Not that he trusted the gods, but he would do everything he could for his village. His family.</p><p>The chime of the subway doors pulled him from his thoughts. Bakhure spaced out in his own head yet again as the doors closed, though. He had enough time to, seeing as he was still several longer stops away from his.</p><p>His thoughts wandered to Malik, as they often did as of late. Something about the man had pulled him like a backwards sense of deja vu. The moment his eyes met those lavender ones, Bakhure felt as though he was meeting someone his destiny was intertwined with far before he was meant to meet the man. Somehow, he knew that he knew Malik, or more specifically, he knew he <em>would</em> know Malik later on. The pull of the man drew him regardless of the temporal discrepancies.</p><p>They got along in a way he hadn't encountered with others. Malik had a sharp wit and a sharper tongue, just enough of a soft spot to win his favor and enough of a devil's mind to keep it.</p><p>Malik who he intended on calling once he was home, just to hear his voice as Malik told him about his day.</p><p>The subway door chimed and announced his stop. Bakhure moved with the crowd of commuters and travelers as most of the people near the door exited only to be replaced by those waiting at the platform. There was a flow of movement that felt similar to the crowded markets of his home time, which had made adapting to the new foot traffic a little easier. He still would get turned around within the subway corridors, but he hadn't been properly lost in quite some time.</p><p>Bakhure continued his walk home in what would be silence if not for the muddled background ambiance of the bustling city. He wouldn't admit it that he was eager to get home and call Malik, even though the call was all that occupied space in his mind.</p><p>He kicked a rock down the sidewalk. Why did Malik have to go back with his siblings to Cairo anyway? He couldn't visit Cairo. The modern world was strange and restrictive and he didn't have the means of visiting Cairo. It made more sense that Malik would stay with him in Domino, but he couldn't blame the man for choosing to go home. Had he a home to go back to, he would have chosen that too.</p><p>Bakhure unlocked the front door and-</p><p>"Bakhure!" He got only a glimpse of Malik, dressed in what looked like a hoodie several sizes too large, before the man slammed into him at full force, knocking him out of the doorway and onto the floor of the hall.</p><p>He could hardly believe his eyes, but sure enough, Malik in the hoodie he wore on casual outings laid atop him, arms wrapped around him and head on his chest. He couldn't even bring himself to care that he laid on a floor that was likely disgusting. Malik was here, in Domino and in his arms, able to be held close and kissed with reverence and bugged in more ways than just message spam.</p><p>"It's so good to see you," Bakhure finally said as he hugged Malik.</p><p>"Ryou said it was okay if I stayed here instead of getting a hotel," Malik said before he planted a kiss just above Bakhure's heart. He looked up and Bakhure found himself in awe of the beauty of Malik's eyes all over again.</p><p>"He better have," Bakhure said with a smile. He carded his fingers through Malik's hair. "You're always welcomed here."</p><p>Bakhure stood and carried Malik in his arms, not that it was terribly difficult once Malik put his arms around the man's shoulders. The red hoodie Malik wore hung low, caught by the crooks of his elbows, sweeping like a cape as Bakhure carried him inside. He wouldn't mention it, because he knew Malik wouldn't admit it, but seeing Malik in his hoodie gave the impression Malik had missed him just as much as he missed Malik.</p><p>Somehow he wouldn't put it past the man to fly out to Domino on a whim, and yet the apparent impulsivity of Malik's visit warmed his heart.</p><p>"I missed you," Bakhure said as he set Malik back down on the couch.</p><p>Instead of replying, Malik pulled him down into a kiss that said everything Malik could have said and more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>praying to myself</em> please don't make this another one-shot-turned-longfic, please don't make this another one-shot-turned-longfic, please don't make this anoth-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>